Death of a Ghost
by phantom vi britania
Summary: Shinichi becomes a ghost. All students in an uproar. Shiho who do not believe in such silly things trying to find out the real state. What really happened to Shinichi? Is this because of the curse of Sadako? Meanwhile, Shiho lives to be disrupted.Pls R&R


Yeah..it's my first fic. It was Inspirated from a story of 'Death of a Ghost'. I wrote it in Indonesian because I realize, it will be bad if I write it in English version. You know that there are trouble grammar if I make it in english. But, in the next session, may be I have to try make it in English version. Please enjoy my present and don't forget to R&R, OK!

**DEATH OF A GHOST**

Kabar tentang hantu Shinichi yang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah mulai tersiar ke telinga para siswa. Ada yang mengaku melihat hantu Shinichi sedang mengobrak abrik loker milik Shiho, ada pula yang hanya menambah cerita dengan bunbu-bumbu horor, membuat isu tentang adanya hantu Shinichi itu benar-benar nyata.

Sementara itu seorang perempuan berambut blond dengan kaos putih bergaris biru berjalan dengan santai dan cuek sambil menyeka keringat di wajah dinginnya, tapi sebenarnya suhu tubuhnya tidak sedingin wajahnya itu. Dia baru saja mengambil nilai dari pelajaran yang ia benci, lompat tinggi gaya strudle.

~Shiho's POV~

"Hey, kau sudah pernah bertemu Shinichi setelah kepulangannya ke Jepang seminggu yang lalu?"

"Ah Shinichi?terakhir melihatnya dia belum menjadi hantu, masih tetap Shinichi yang keren"

'Apa? hantu? Shinichi? apa maksud mereka?'. Aku mendekat kepada dua orang yang sedang berbincang di dekat ring basket.

"Apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan? Ada apa dengan Kudo-kun?"

Entah kenapa wajah mereka tiba-tiba berubah, mereka berdua diam.

"Aku tidak mau menatap mata Sadako, nanti aku kena kutukannya" salah satu dari mereka permisi mereka saling merapat dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sa-Sadako? Maksudmu dia?", kali ini aku mendengarnya,dan anak itu hanya melirikku.

"Menyebalkan sekali.." tanpa memperdulikan perkataan mereka aku pun pergi. Kenapa juga kelasku ada dilantai dua, memangnya para arsitektur tidak pernah memperkirakan betapa lelahnya setelah berolahraga lalu masih harus naik anak tangga yang tidak hanya satu dua buah. Aku harus menambah jumlah kalori ku supaya perbandingan berat badan, tinggi badan, energi yang dibutuhkan dan aktivitasku proporsional.

"Kau tau tidak kenapa Shinichi jadi hantu?".Aku berhenti mendengar ucapan salah satu siswa

"Memangnya kau tau?"

"Dia itu kan dekat dengan Mouri dan Miyano-san",jawabnya.

"Lalu?ada hubungannya?"

"Tapi sebenarnya bagus juga kalau tidak ada dia, salah siapa dia merebut dua orang wanita yang menjadi icon sekolah ini, padahal sudah bagus dia keluar negeri, eh tiba-tiba dia kembali lagi ke sekolah ini, tapi sepertinya Tuhan memang menjodohkan salah satu dari wanita itu padaku, buktinya sekarang Shinichi malah jadi hantu", ucap salah seorang yang lain

"Ada atau tidak ada Shinichi, mereka berdua tidak akan suka padamu, mereka akan lebih memilih aku, liat saja!"

Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya gosip dari cowok –cowok kurang penting ini yang bergerombol didepan kelas.

"Hey..sudahlah kalian berdua bukan tipenya Mouri-san ataupun Miyano-san, lagi pula biarpun cantik tapi aku tidak mau dengan Miyano-san"

"Ha? Kenapa? "mereka saling mendekat.

"Jadi begini, kenapa kematian Shinichi menjadi begitu misterius itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Miyano". Deg-seakan jantungku berhenti satu detik. Aku mencoba mencari jarak aman yang lebih dekat dengan posisi mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?

"Ada yang bilang, jangan menatap mata Miyano lebih dari tiga detik, bisa-bisa nanti terkena kutukan Sadako, dan bukankah Miyano-san dan Sadako itu tidak berbeda jauh?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti",

"Aku juga"

"Ah kalian ini bodoh sekali, bukankan selama ini kalian juga tau kalau Shinichi itu dekat dengan Miyano-san? Itu artinya.."

"Mereka sering sekali bertatapan", jawab yang lain serempak.

"Yap, tepat sekali, lalu kematiannya yang misterius karena kutukan dari Miyano,eh maksudku Sadako membuat hantunya penasaran sehingga dia berkeliaran, tapi aku yakin dia hanya mempunyai urusan dengan Miyano-san, jadi tidak akan mengganggu kita".

"Begitu ya, tapi memangnya kutukan Sadako itu benar-benar ada?"

Apa?sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa anak-anak di sekolah ini jadi membicarakan hantu? Ada pa dengan Kudo?Apa benar dia mati? Apa hubungannya denganku? Memangnya mataku benar-benar mengutuk mereka. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini mereka takut denganku karena kutukan Sadako, tapi aku kan ilmuwan, kenapa disamakan dengan Sadako si hantu konyol itu?

'Persetan dengan kutukan, persetan dengan Sadako' sebaiknya aku segera hubungi profesor Agasa untuk mengkonfirmasi berita-berita aneh ini.

Tuut..tuut..

"Halo anakku, ada apa?"

"Ah begini profesor, aku ingin bertanya tentang Kudo?"

"Aha..bukankah dia sudah kembali menjadi sosok aslinya? Seharusnya kalian satu sekolah sekarang, Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kalau kau rindu padanya, bicaralah langsung, aku tidak mau repot-repot bicara padanya"

"Apa? Aku rindu dengan detective yang freak itu, heh..jangan bercanda profesor, aku hanya ingin bertanya ada apa dengannya, sudah dua hari ini dia tidak masuk sejak kembalinya dia kesekolah ini"

"Kenapa? Bukankah BO sudah bubar?"profesor malah balik bertanya.

"Anak-anak di sekolah banyak yang mengatakan kalau dia menjadi hantu. Dia tidak benar-benar mati,kan?".

"Sebenarnya begini Shiho-can, soal berita di sekolahmu itu..ah aku tau ini berat tapi aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana reaksimu jika mendengarnya, jadi sekarang kau sudah tau.."

"Apa? Jadi Shinichi..dia benar-benar.."aku tidak sanggup melanjutka kata-kataku sendiri, aku masih belum bisa , tapi ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dan membuat paru-paruku terasa sesak. Memang selama ini aku iri padanya, tapi jika dibilang aku benci dia, tidak juga, aku kagum padanya, pada kegeniusannya, tidak, tidak, lebih dari itu..baiklah aku lebih dari sekedar mengaguminya, itu harus diakui. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ran? Apa dia sudah tau? Iya pasti dia sudah tau, entahlah, aku sendiri ingin menangis, mana mungkin aku bisa menenangkan Ran kalau sebenarnya perasaanku sendiri kacau.

"Kau masih disana Shiho?"

"Ah,iya profesor, aku..aku tidak bisa percaya", tiba-tiba suaraku menjadi berat.

"Ayolah Shiho, aku tau kau bukan anak cengeng, aku jadi mengerti sekarang ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai detektif gila itu? Eh benarkan? Detekti gila?kau menyebutnya begitu"

Aku terdiam, aku tidak tau harus bilang iya atau tidak, perasaanku benar-benar kacau.

"Ha..ha..ha.."

Aku tersentak, kenapa profesor tertawa, aku mulai curiga,

"Ada apa? profesor tolong berhenti tertawa, jangan bercanda!"

"Shiho, maaf, tapi kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, kau ini tidak punya jiwa detektif rupanya, sebenarnya tadi itu aku belum selesai bicara, Shinichi sedang berada di tempat ibunya, ibunya sedang sakit, dia bilang padaku begitu, dan kabar tentang hantu yang kau ceritakan itu, pasti itu hanya ulah remaja iseng, dulu aku juga suka membuat cerita konyol seperti itu"

"Anehnya, kau yang seorang ilmuwan bisa tertipu dengan hal konyol yang temanmu buat, tenang saja kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi, dia pasti cepat kembali dan katakanlah tentang perasaanmu itu padanya" lanjut profesor.

"Apa? Jadi? Tidak ada perasaan apapun untuk detektif menyebalkan itu, aku masih lebih genius dari dia, dan aku marah padamu profesor,itu perasaanku padamu sekarang!".Aku mencabut kata-kataku tentang kegeniusan Kudo dan kekagumanku padanya, semua itu bohong, itu hanya kata-kata yang keluar karena rasa simpatiku atas berita kematiannya, itu juga hanya akan keluar jika dia benar-benar jadi hantu. Jadi ingat ya detektif yang freak, aku benci, sangat amat benci padamu karena secara tidak langsung kau telah membuat keresahan di sekolah dan membohongiku.

Tuut..tut..

Nafasku tak teratur dan dengan kemarahan yang tertahan aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur, melupakan kejadian konyol hari ini juga detektif sok pintar itu, sayangnya setelah ini masih ada 4 jam pelajaran yang akan terasa membosankan.

~to be continued~


End file.
